Dead Attractive
by Rosedream
Summary: Mai meets a boy who attracts her to the point of deadly obsession. - Completed Story #1
1. Chapter 1

He came in to the office on a rainy lazy Saturday afternoon. Mai had been concentrating on her paperwork. Going over the detail of the last case; making sure to note all incidences to be referred to in any later case that may have similar clues. When the bell had chimed, and the thud of wet boot hit the carpet, Mai looked up and was immediately captured. Coherent thought left, stars appeared in her eyes and she dropped the files to the floor to scatter in a flutter all over the floor.

Lin had been coming out of his office when he heard the bell. When he stepped into the receiving room he stopped abruptly. There stood an awestruck Mai staring at a rather unattractive teenager. He moved forward to receive the customer the Mai was too busy eye worshipping.

"Can I help you?"

The young boy shifted on his feet and glanced questionably at Mai.

"I am Tsuneo Shichiro, I have come to ask that this Investigation Company SPR consider my families case." He bowed politely at the end of his speech.

"Oh we will! Oh please sit down! Can I get you anything, anything at all?!" Mai asked with enthusiasm. Going over to the teenager and gently trying to get him to sit down. When he did she sat down as close as she could to him, legs touching and a big dopey smile on her face.

In fact, noted Lin, her eyes were slightly glazed and there was a far off look in her eyes. Hmmm. He went to get Naru.

"Naru we have a customer and I think you should get out here quick there is something off about Mai…"

Naru looked up from his files from the last case and sighed, what now?

When Naru entered the lobby he paused. There was Mai, her body up against some guy and practically cooing at him!

"Mai, Tea!" He barked. She ignored him. Smiling still at the young man who had started to smile back and looking interested at the girl who had his arm pressed up against her chest and smiled up at him with such interest.

Lin smiled with the side of his mouth. Observing the situation it looked as though Naru was about ready to hurl a tantrum at the teenager who had Mai so actively interested in him. But this was not how Mai acts, he frowned, Naru was too upset to realize just how wrong this all was. It was up to him as usual to fix things. He went to Mai, took her face in his hands and said with a small amount of power.

"Mai, I need you to leave the room and go down the street and order tea."

Mai focused on him, the glazed look in her eyes left for a moment.

"Lin?" Her voice was trembling, like she was lost. Her lower lip trembled for a second and she glanced at Naru who had stilled at her voice. She stood up and went and got her coat and purse. She looked around and her eyes went back to the young man. Her eyes glazed again and suddenly another dopey smile flirted with her face.

"Oh hello!" She cooed.

Lin quickly intercepted her, "Mai" again with a touch of power, "Please go get us four black teas, sugar and cream on the side." He walked her to the door and didn't let her see the teenager again. She left without a glance backwards the orders reinforced by the soft compulsion of Lin's voice.

As soon as she was gone Naru walked towards the boy menace in his ever step, "What did you do!?"

Shichiro trembled at this angry boy all of his sense telling him that here was a powerful person who would hurt him. "I don't know! I have never had a person react to me like that before!"

Naru glared and sat down in front of the boy. "State your case."

Lin brought out the laptop and then the boy began.

"Well it began actually a couple of years ago." He glanced nervously at the still very angry man. "When I turned twelve strange things started happening at our home." He shuddered to himself suddenly introspective, Lin and Naru an audience to his spoken thoughts. "It began with our dog. She had died and then we found her whole and almost alive a couple of weeks later. We couldn't understand it. We knew she had died in fact one of my older brothers Mamoru had been there as she was put down and then buried in the back yard. Suddenly she was 'alive' and wanting to play." He grimaced and hunched into himself. "We were worried and confused, I the youngest had been told that she was gone of course but didn't really realize that she was dead. My older brothers kept staring at her all scared like. I didn't understand. Then when the sun went down. She turned into a monster!" He shouted this with tears streaming down his face. "She started to try to bite us. No no she was trying to eat us!! Crazy with hunger almost. She did eat our cat, tore him up right in front of me. My brother Mamoru found a torch and lit the dog. She burned, howling and then whimpering. Then she was gone and she hasn't come back… but it happens now regularly! Dead animals come to our home and the only way to save ourselves from being eaten is to set them on fire. It's awful like a horror story come true!" He looked away the pain of the last few years on his face. "No one has been able to help us yet. The priest exercise the animal but then another takes its place. We don't know what to do and desperately need your help!" He looked up pleading.

Naru looked at him still upset with what had happened with Mai but very interested. This was going to be a hell of a case!


	2. Chapter 2

By the time Mai got back with the tea the boy was gone. Which was a relief. What in the world had come over her? Sure there were hot men out there that could cause a panty melt down with a smile but this boy hadn't been that attractive. At least she admitted to herself until she saw those eyes and heard that voice. And then… well it was like she had no control over herself she had to be next to him, hear his voice again, and make him just as happy to be with her. What a mess. At least Naru was back in his office, Lin was in there as well and it looked like they were talking… maybe she could avoid the both of them and not give them the now tepid tea…

"Mai, tea!" Darn.

"Hai! Coming!"

She walked in the office and both Lin and Naru were studying her. She could feel blood rushing to her cheeks and looked away very much embarrassed by what had happened.

Lin was the first to ask, Naru of course seemed to not care.

"Mai, are you ok? Why did you act as you did?"

Mai ran her hand through her hair in a nervous gesture. "ha-ha um well, I don't know."

"What do you mean? You were all over that guy!" Naru cut in, anger adding tension to his face.

"I said that I DON'T KNOW! Geeze! What's your problem anyways! It's not like you care or anything!!" She huffed, crossed her arms and looked away nose up in the air.

Of course with a pose like that she missed the pause in Naru's face. Lin loved watching these fights.

"Of course I care." Mai whirled to look at Naru. "I want to know how this is going to affect my case." Mai slumped. Naru smirked. Children, children, Lin shook his head.

"Mai describe to us what made you feel as you obviously did." Mai looked at Lin gathering her thoughts a finger to her cheek. Naru studied her, tension in his body. Lin shook his head at him. He would really not like it if Mai honestly thought that boy was attractive.

"Well, I was working on my folder." "Which you dropped like the clumsy girl you are." "Shut up Naru! Anyways he walked in and it was like …" she blushed again and looked away from Naru. His cheeks clenched as he grounded his teeth. "It was like a warm breeze or that good feeling of a hug suddenly wrapping itself around you. Then I looked into his eyes…" Mai put her clasped hands near her face, a glazed expression entering her eyes, Naru and Lin exchanged glances. "His beautiful brown eyes and his voice was so beautiful, I just have to be with him. He will be so wonderful he will make me so happy!"

"Lin!" Naru looked at him sharply.

Lin nodded and went to Mai, taking her face in his hands and searching for what it was that made Mai so entranced. He couldn't see any possession or a direct link between the two; he shook his head and with power called Mai back from her fantasy.

Mai blinked and looked around as though she had just woken up. "Naru?"

"Something is happening, it is almost like…" He looked at Lin who nodded; he had come to the same conclusion. "Enthrallment." Mai scrunched her nose in confusion. "Enthrallment?" "Yes, an unreasoning need to be with a person." He sighed. "I would leave you behind on this case." At his words Mai looked upset and started to march up to him, probably to yell. He held up his hand "But in cases like these it could actually cause you more harm to be away then to be right there where we can keep a watch on you."

Mai looked as though she didn't know whether to be happy or upset.

"Mai, go call everyone. It will take us all to keep you out of trouble." She huffed and walked off not quite slamming the door on her way out.

Naru turned to Lin, amusement over Mai's antics still in his eyes. He got serious.

"Lin did you sense any link?" He shook his head. "Hmm so it's not on purpose…. Lin get our equipment packed. Please include a tracking device. I think we may need to pin it to Mai." Lin smiled, bowed and left the room. Naru sat back down to his case studies.

*****************************************************

The next day Naru, Lin, John and Mai arrived at the house. Everyone else had plans to meet there later in the afternoon. Before they had left that morning Naru had approached Mai and had handed her a small box. She had looked at him in question and he had turned and walked away. Curious she opened the box and inside as a jeweled hair pendent.

Now she was wearing it proudly in her hair a small happy smile lighting her face. Lin shook his head at Naru and commented "she finds out there will be hell to pay." His eyes cut to Lin, "then she better not find out." He walked forward to greet the family that would be playing host to them during the investigation. Four men bowed to him and he bowed back, Lin and Mai copying him from a couple steps back. The father stepped forward, "I am Tsueno Isamu, and these are my sons who are living with me Tsueno Mamoru, Tsueno Daisuke and you have met Tsuneo Shichiro."

As soon as Mai saw Shichiro her whole body started to quiver. The urge to run to him and glomp on his arm was trying to override her innate shyness and lack of forwardness in the romance department. John stepped up and put his hand on her arm; she looked at him instead and stopped shivering in reaction. Then Shichiro spoke.

"Oh yes I have met you all, I will be the one who shows you to your rooms and where you will set up base." He added a smile directly at Mai, obviously pleased that a good looking girl would finally be interested in him. Mai couldn't help it; once he addressed her directly she had to move. She started to move forward only to be stopped by something tugging on her arm. She looked down, a hand was holding her back from her love, she looked over at John, blank and then she started to tug her arm away from him. He smiled at her with a sweet smile, pausing her momentarily and then started to recite a simply prayer for the good will of the investigation.

Immediately the fog cleared and she looked around confused. Naru was watching her. His gaze was contemplative, then he looked at Shichiro, his face grew hard and a little mean. "I am going to have to ask that you leave my assistant alone. Whatever is affecting your house and family seems attracted to her and you are somehow the instigator. Please do not initiate conversation with her, nor be anywhere around her without one of the members of our company with you at all times."

"Hey!" He protested "She is a big girl who can decide who she likes!"

Naru stepped forward, Lin a step behind. "I am asking you for the safety of you and my assistant. If this is too much then we will leave."

"Shichiro! You are being rude and unreasonable! We have asked them to come here and if this is their request then we will honor it!" His father cut in, obviously upset with the behavior of his son. The other two had been staring the drama and had seemed quite amused that a person would show such apparent interest in their brother who admittedly was not a very good looking person.

Shichiro looked put out and then cast a sideways glance at Mai. Obviously he wasn't going to comply with Naru's wishes. Too bad they needed to be here to fix what ever had captivated Mai. Lin shook his head what a mess.


	3. Chapter 3

John and Mai were setting up the cameras; Naru had warned John to not let Mai out of his sight due to a clearly interested Shichiro. No way was he getting close to Mai, especially since it seemed that all good sense left her when she got around him. It also irritated Naru that so far he has been the only person who hasn't been able to bring Mai back to her senses once she has been enthralled. What was the good of being able to move big objects if you can't do anything else? Then again, he could always throw something at the guy maybe that would break the connection and satisfy his need to hurt the man who was so affecting Mai.

Lin cocked an eyebrow at Naru, what had him smiling like that? A little leery of that soft smile, Lin directed Naru's attention elsewhere.

"Naru have you seen the back yard?"

"No, let's go."

Once they got outside Naru immediately knew what Lin was referring too. It looked like someone had set off firecrackers all over the yard. Black burned out spots in the grass littered the entire yard. The house itself was actually quite lovely and the area it was in very enticing. It was back up to a wildlife preserve.

"Hmmm that explains the animals." Lin nodded in agreement. In Japan it is customary for the dead to be burned, there isn't enough space to bury people of such a large population. Animals and pets are also burned. But on a wildlife preserve if an animal died it would be allowed to decompose naturally to continue the necessary life cycle for other animals.

John and Mai came outside, Mai looking excitedly at the forest just beyond the yard.

"Oh it is so beautiful and quiet!"

"It was." Naru turned and left the group. Mai stuck her tongue at his retreating back.

When Naru got back to the base he saw that Bou-san and Ayako had arrived.

"Hey! How's it going?" Bou-san said with a big smile and wave. Ayako stood there her hip cocked and arms crossed, but a smile of greeting lingered on her face.

"You are here to help keep an eye on Mai. We were informed that exorcisms have already been preformed and were no use. Of course we will use them if necessary but currently right now we're are assessing the situation."

"What do you mean keep an eye on Mai?" Ayako asked suspiciously.

"I mean that for some reason the youngest male of the house attracts her."

"Reaaallly?" Ayako lingered over the word a smirk and question broadly hinted.

"Yes" Naru sounded mad to have to repeat himself. "It isn't a normal attraction, it is enthrallment."

Suddenly both Bou-san and Ayako looked very serious and worried, "has she been able to break it a little at least yet?"

"She tried early but failed." Naru turned away unwilling to finish the conversation. He glanced at the monitors and then ran out the room. Bou-san and Ayako exchanged stunned looks and then ran out of the room after him.

***************************************************************

After Naru had left John and Mai had started a conversation about the positions of the camera's and where they were going to position more cameras outside. Lin had lingered outside to give Naru a moment of space. It was the soft sounds of an animal panting that caught their attention. In the middle of the yard stood the decomposed body of a fox. Everyone stood still, eyes wide with horror. The body moved forward and the fur spotted tail moved energetically back and forth. It was almost begging to be petted!

Mai gagged at the sight of that tail and edged behind Lin. Naru, Bou-san and Ayako came bursting outside only to stop at the sight of the fox. Bou-san's eyes got very wide, Ayako leaped back and hid behind Bou-san and Naru stepped forward. He got closer.

"Naru!" Lin called, worry and reprimand in his voice.

"It isn't going to hurt me remember? They only attack at night."

The fox went right up to him, sniffed his boot and then left to go inspect a bush.

Before anyone in the group got together to discuss what happened out came Shichiro and his father.

"Oh Lord! Not another one!" His father moaned and sagged in on himself. Shichiro though looked strangely satisfied.

"Come here little one! We want to look at you!" He called to the fox. The fox ran to him loosing Fur and decayed muscle in his exuberance to get to Shichiro. The fox circled around his feet and rubbed his cheekbone on his leg.

Suddenly Mai was there, under his arm and cuddling up to him, face upturned with a rapturous expression on her face. "Oooh! Shichiro, you are so wonderful!" She purred.

"Mai! Get away now!" Naru was angry! He stalked up to them and pulled Mai from Shichiro's arms.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Shichiro demanded attempting to get back the struggling Mai. Lin quickly grabbed her and chanted, Mai looked at him once with understanding and then immediately slumped, her body forced to sleep.

"I told you not to initiate any contact!"

"I didn't! She came to me! It isn't my fault that she likes me so much!" This was said with a defiant self righteous voice that only a teenager can pull off.

"Don't talk to her or even look at her!" Naru turned and stalked off after Lin who was carrying the unconscious Mai back to the base.

John, Bou-san and Ayako exchanged worried glances. Bou-san stepped up the teenager who was looking after a departing Mai with longing and need. The horrid decomposed fox was still at his feet.

"We need to get rid of the fox; I assume that it will remain friendly for a little while?"

"Yeah… at least until sun down and then it will get vicious."

"Good then I will take a moment to explain things from our point of view. Right now that young woman you are so interested in is actually under enthrallment with you."

"Enthrallment?" Shichiro turned to face Bou-san puzzlement on his face.

"Yes, which means she has an unreasoning need to be with you that is not of her own making. Meaning that something supernatural is forcing her against her natural wishes to desire you above all else."

"Desire me above all else?" Shichiro asked wonderment on his face.

Bou-san was alarmed this wasn't going as planned. "Yes!" He tried to clarify. "She doesn't have a choice and" he added this sternly "if you take advantage of her when she is in this state it is as good as rape. She can't say no even if she really wants to."

"Oh…" Shichiro's face fell and he kicked the leg that wasn't be cuddled in the dirt. He sighed and then looked at the fox, fatigue rounding his shoulders. "The gas can and the matches are over there. It will stay right here until it lights on fire, then it will run. We usually cage it now before lighting it to ensure that the forest behind us won't catch. "He smiled softly and said "My brothers and I had a bad scare before we learned to cage it and let it burn in there. Sigh come I will show you where everything is."

********************************************************

Mai was locked in that particular black field of floating stars. She looked around for her trusty companion. She saw him lying on the ground clutching his head.

"Naru!" She rushed to him. "Oh what can I do? How do I help you?"

Naru clutched his head harder. "Mai… Mai it isn't this place! Ooohh… "He moaned "It's … It's… Ohh! "I am sorry so sorry!"

"What do you mean!?" Asked Mai frantically.

"Mai it is me not you that can't stop going to him!"

"What!?" She drew back in confusion.

"Don't you understand? It is me that it wants!"


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: I wanted to address the questions about Gene's sexual orientation by better defining the word enthrallment: en⋅thrall

1.

to captivate or charm: a performer whose grace, skill, and virtuosity enthrall her audiences.

2.

to put or hold in slavery; subjugate: to be enthralled by illusions and superstitions

Related Words for: enthralled

bond, enslaved, in bondage, beguiled, captivated

For clarification I am using the second definition. So Gene is not gay. But because he is the spiritual guide for Mai and is essentially spiritually bonded to her, how the "enthrallment" is acted out is how Mai would react to a man. It is her body, and hormones, but his spirit. Does that clarify or confuse?

*******************************************************************

Mai pulled back. What!? Something was after Naru?

He moaned again, hands clenched tight in his hair.

"What can I do? If I leave this place will it help?"

"No, it has found me and let's just say that it isn't often that something like that comes across something like me."

"Huh? What is it??"

Naru looked up, his face surprised, "You mean you haven't figured it out yet? What is that idiot scientist doing??? This is a classic case!"

"What do you mean?" Mai said, shaking his arm.

Suddenly Mai sat straight up, looking wildly around, Lin was sitting next to her his hand hovering over her face, and he put it down and turned to Naru and nodded.

Naru knelt next to her and looked her in the eyes. "Mai do you remember what happened in the backyard?" Mai focused on his blue eyes.

"Most of it, but Naru I have something important to tell you! It isn't me that it is after it is…" Mai's face scrunched up confused. How could it be after Naru if he was only a figment of her dreams?

"Mai, who is it after?" Naru's eyes were intent and determined.

"You but not you…" Mai faltered. "I mean well sometimes when I dream about a case, you or someone else..." Mai mumbled that last bit not wanting to truly admit that she always dreamed about Naru.

"I or someone else what?"

"Well you or someone else shows up to show me what I need to see."

Lin's and Naru's eyes widened. "Someone comes to you to show you where to go in your dreams?" Lin clarified. "Well, not every time but yes at least once every case. But everyone has been a part of my dreams at some point or another to show me how events happened. "

"Is it possible? This is such a rare thing!" Lin said this out loud. The fact that he was talking his thoughts out loud showed just how astounded he was. "You have a personal spiritual guide."

"What is so weird about that?!"

"Mai" Naru answered this time "A spiritual guide or more specifically a guru is a person or spirit in this case who has great knowledge and wisdom of a certain area and then imparts that knowledge to a "seeker" which would be you. In most cases a spirit guru doesn't stay with one person but moves from person to person to impart the knowledge as needed. The fact that one stays with you at all times means you have great deal more to learn and that you have a strong talent within the same knowledge base as the guru. This is a very good thing; it means that you aren't just flailing out there in the dark."

Humph! Mai snorted at his suggestion that she didn't know what she was doing and looked away from him, arms crossed.

"Hmmm, Lin at night we will act. I know what this is now."

Mai turned her head so fast she almost fell off the couch, "What is it!?"

Naru just turned away from her and went to the monitors. Mai was frustrated that he wouldn't share. Not surprised but frustrated.

On the screen the three of them watched Shichiro burning a caged half decomposed fox. Mai trembled, looking at the struggling creature she decided that she was happy that the sound was off. Naru seemed more interested in Shichiro who was watching the burning of the animal with no expression on his face. The flames of the burning animal danced in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Mai found herself walking in the forest. Her stride was purposeful and without any hesitation despite the fact that it was dark and she couldn't see more than a couple feet in front of her. At first she thought that she was asleep but then realized that everything felt too real. The night air, the sounds of the night animals, her soft indoor slippers were wet from evening dew. Startled she tried to stop but instead her body sped up, almost jogging now. Her breathing was a harsh rasping; clearly she didn't spend enough time working out. Her mind started to scream in panic; suddenly she could hear Naru whispering in her ear.

"I am sorry Mai, but when you fell asleep in the base room, there was no interference to the call. I am afraid that the monster has us good and tight. Even with you awake now I can't stop."

"What is going on!?"

Naru sighed. "Mai he is trying to call me forth, which is why I can talk to you now instead of just in a dream. He is using the energy of your body to sustain me in a tangible way so that he can take me from you and use me for himself. Right now he is calling us to him to finish the ritual."

"What is he??"

"Necromancer."

"Necromancer? What is that?

"In the purest form necromancy it is a form of divination in which the practitioner seeks to summon "operative spirits" for multiple reasons, from spiritual protection to wisdom. However it has mutated to include the raising of dead beings and even demons. Sacrifice is always the payment for summoning."

"Well that explains the dead animals rising and why they are attacking people."

"It can only be assumed that this is a Necromancer without a proper teacher. So at first the dead animals came because the talent was just showing up. But because he was unaware of summoning them he did not give them their sacrifice, so when the night came and they are strongest they try to take what is owed to them. I can tell that he is still very unlearned. He probably still can't completely control his zombies or even consciously conjure them up. That is why he wants me so badly."

Mai realized that her jog had stopped. She was in a clearing circular in shape, out in the forest. In the middle of the clearing stood Shichiro, he beckoned her to him. She went.

*********************************************************

When Masako arrived John, Bou-san and Ayako went out to meet her and walk her around the house. It was only when they came back from their tour that they realized that Mai was no longer sleeping on the couch.

"What happened where is Mai!" Bou-san looked very upset.

"We didn't hear her get up. In fact she never manages to get out of bed without some noise." Naru was upset; how had he missed this! "Lin, get out the transmitter."

"Transmitter!" Bou-san about screamed.

Naru smirked at him, and replied with a smug grim voice. "I gave Mai a tracking device earlier in the day; it should tell us where she has gone."

Bou-san paused he didn't know if he should be upset for Mai or impressed. "She is going to kill you when she finds out."

"No she won't not if it saves her life." Naru said intently looking at the screen Lin was pulling up.

"She is moving north straight into the forest. Judging by how this is moving I would say that she is walking very fast or possibly jogging. Everyone let's go. Lin grab a tracking device for in the field."

As they were rushing out the door Masako called out to Naru.

"There are no spirits here."

"I know."

****************************************************************

Rushing through the forest had a nightmarish quality; everyone kept tripping on rocks and sticks even though they had some flashlights with them. Fear gnawed at their stomachs. What was happening to Mai? Suddenly Naru paused looking at the transmitter and ran into the next clearing. Nothing. He looked around found her hair barrette snagged on tree branch. He clutched it in his hand, getting ready to use his abilities to find her. A scream of agony cut through the forest. Everyone's face jerked in that direction, they took off without a word.

****************************************************************

When Mai had gone to Shichiro he took her in his arms and caressed her face, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Oh sweet sweet Mai, you are so beautiful, you and your wonderful abilities are a complement to mine." He pulled her close and kissed her, deep and long. Unable to help herself she kissed him back arching into his body. "That's right you and I will be together. I just need to have your guru come to me for a while to help me as he has been helping you. Lay back darling and hold still it shouldn't take long."

He laid her down on the ground her face fixed in a happy small smile, and placed a white rope in a circle around her. Candles were place next at four spots to signify each of the different directions. Shichiro cut his thumb and rubbed the welling blood on her forehead. He kneeled down and sliced through her shirt and bra exposing her chest to him after taking a moment to stare, he leaned down and rubbed more blood between her breasts. He pulled back after hesitating again; then smiled at her. "Oh Mai you are even more beautiful than I thought, we will enjoy ourselves later."

He stood over her body feet braced on each side of her hips, his hands out hovering high over the blood spot on her chest. He started to chant. Mai started to scream.

****************************************************************

When they rushed into the clearing from where they could hear Mai's screams of agony they came upon a horrible scene Mai's face was a study of agony and out of her naked chest a bright light was being pulled out. Standing over her bracing her struggling body at the hips was Shichiro, sweat dripping from his forehead and a smooth chant escaping from his lips.

Bou-san, Ayako and John started chanting. Lin whistled and Naru ran at him. Everything hit the barrier around the two and went no where. Naru bounced back to fall on his butt. Shichiro didn't even look up from what he was doing.

Mai stopped screaming and gave a pained gasp. Her eyes closed and she stopped moving. The bright light was completely out of her chest. The light started to flicker. It stretched and stood before Shichiro man shaped with no distinguishable features. Shichiro focused on it a bright smile lit his face. He opened his arms in welcome.

The spirit shook his head. Shichiro lost his smile and spoke.

"Yes I have called and you came, I command that you come to me now."

The spirit answered, goose bumps raised up on Naru's arms, that voice sounded familiar!

"Your arrogance is borderline hubris; you called me wrong you asked only that I show myself. Which I have done, had you wanted to receive a teacher all you have to do is ask and one would be found for one with your talents, however if you separate me and the girl right now we will both die."

"NO! I need you now! I can't wait! This is beyond my control! I can't stop them. You will come to me now!" Shichiro made a pulling motion and brought the spirit closer. Mai started to pant as though she was having a hard time breathing. The spirit flickered some more it's light dimming. Shichiro kept pulling.

*****************************************************

Naru looked around trying to find a way to stop this. The rope! If he broke the circle all would stop. He tried to reach for it only to have his hand rebound. He ground his teeth, "Lin use your shikitami and cut the rope!"

Lin nodded and began to chant as well, he set one, and then two finally he sent them all to fight as one complete being. He broke the rope just has Shichiro had embraced the spirit. The spirit who light had dimmed to a soft flickering glow flew back into Mai's chest. Shichiro stood there a stunned look of disbelief on his face.

"No." He whispered "NO!" He screamed head back; body arched and hands up in his hair. A pulse of power flew from his body knocking everyone to the ground. Wind began to blow from Shichiro. He turned to Naru, stepping over Mai's prone body to stand over him. His eyes were black and he looked down at Naru with murderous anger.

"I will make you pay for that."


	6. Chapter 6

Chaos. Pure Chaos.

After Shichiro made his statement the forest came alive. Growling surrounded them. Through the bushes slide the bodies of decayed animals in all stages. Some animals could barely walk or crawl they were so ravaged by time. The animals that still had eyes looked at the group of SPR with a terrible hunger.

The SPR group immediately scrambled up off the ground and formed a tight circle, backs facing each other. They got to work. Naru still faced Shichiro out side of the SPR circle of protection.

"I am not some pansy that is afraid of what you are."

Shichiro grimaced and hardened his face. "I need that teacher and you took him away from me when I almost had him!"

"No, you were killing him. Your own stupidity just couldn't see that."

Shichiro's face grew enraged he made as if to tackle Naru.

Naru caught him, eyes blazing with power and held Shichiro up by his throat.

"As I said you are underestimating me."

Naru pulled him down and with his free hand pinched a nerve in Shichiro's neck; he went limp. Naru then laid him on the ground and kneeled on his neck, disregarding the fight that was going on around him.

"I am going to spare your life." He whispered in his ear. "Not because I want to but because that girl that is laying over there would think less of me and I am not going to cause her any more distress then you already have." He kneeled hard on the side of Shichiro's neck and Shichiro passed out.

Naru glanced up from his fight and assessed the fight around him. SPR was winning and surprising enough it was because of Ayako. She had used the distraction of John and Bou-sans quick exorcisms to perform her more lengthy ritual to bring out the purifying tree spirits. The trees spirits were kicking butt! The animals were falling to the ground lifeless and once more just a rotting body. Masako stood behind the group, kimono sleeve to her mouth. Her eyes were deep and full of thought. Obviously what ever filled the animals was not the original spirit.

Lin was standing over Mai's body and had protected her during the fight. Now that the animals were being cleansed by Ayako he was kneeling down at Mai's side. He had pulled the ravaged shirt together to give her some semblance of privacy. Naru went to them, pulling off his over shirt and handing it to Lin. Together they helped put it on Mai's limp body. He was worried. Her breathing was a soft painful gasp. Naru picked her up and started to walk her back to the house, careful to not jar her.

"John, Bou-san, Ayako we are leaving with Mai she needs medical attention. Please stay here and make sure no animals are left to wander. Lin, pick up Shichiro, we can tie him up at the house and take care of him later. Masako come with us, you will be needed later." He said this as he was walking.

When they got to the house Shichiro's' father Isamu and brother Mamoru were there.

"What happened!?" Isamu exclaimed looking alarmed at the unconscious bodies of Mai and Shichiro. Lin put Shichiro's body on a couch.

"I need you to call an ambulance for the girl. While we wait I will explain what your son has done."

"My son!" He looked taken aback surprised.

"Yes, I am assuming from his name which means "seventh son" that he is indeed the seventh son, possibly even the seventh son of the seventh son?"

Isamu's face suddenly went haggard. "Hai."

"Father! What are these men getting at! What is wrong!?" Mamoru demanded.

Isamu turned to his son and said "don't you know that it always the seventh son of the seventh son who has great powers?" He turned to Lin and Naru who had refused to put Mai down. "I am assuming you have found out then what his powers are?"

"Necromancer."

"Oh lord not that! Anything but that!"

"What? What is wrong with that!?" Mamoru demanded.

Lin answered. "A necromancer walks a fine line between dark and light. What he does is inherently dark; it is the disturbing of the dead. But it can be of light when it is done through spirits and to put a disturbed dead to rest. He needs a teacher. If fact tonight was about him trying to take one. I will admit he has started to cross the line… but we know of a necromancer who could keep him in line and teach him."

Isamu's face looked up with hope.

Lin nodded at him. "We will contact our friend, until then you will need to keep him under surveillance. We knocked him out to prevent more harm. Mamoru… you will need to keep an eye on him and you will accompany him on his journey. He will need your companionship to work through the guilt that will hit once he learns of how easy it was to get a teacher and the unnecessary hurt he has caused."

Naru cut in, his face hard and mean. "And if he tries to contact Mai again without letting us know I will truly hurt him as he deserves for his transgressions against my people." He let that sink in to the men while the sounds of the ambulance got closer.

"Masako, please stay here to inform the rest of the group of our decisions, please also let them know of what hospital to go to." She nodded, quiet in the face of his anger. Men came rushing in taking Mai's body from Naru. As soon as he let go she stopped breathing in a soft sigh. Everyone got frantic at that point. They laid her out on the portable bed and immediately inserted a ventilator to force her to breath. Then rushed her out of the house into the ambulance, Naru jumped into the ambulance with them and held her hand. She started to breathe better again. They left. Lin hopped into the car and took off after them.

******************************************************

The next couple of days in the hospital were a nightmare, every time Naru let go of Mai's hand she stopped breathing. He grew paler and dark rings circled his eyes. Bathroom breaks were carefully planned. He slept next to her head pillowed in his arm. The nurses exclaimed that they had never seen anything like it before.

After the group had cleaned up the clearing with the dead animals they had quickly followed to the hospital. Shichiro was on his way to France to join a well known Necromancer and become his student. Mamoru went with him and both were surprised to learn that Mamoru had a soft ability to move items, PK. It had protected him from Shichiro's new abilities and enabled him to be a protector of sorts for the emotionally vulnerable Shichiro.

And Mai still was in a coma.

*****************************************************

"Where am I?" Mai asked softly looking around. Instead of the dark plane with floating lights she was in a white void. She walked around. Not a sound in the place, not even her footsteps. Suddenly Naru was in the distance a black spot in an otherwise pristine void.

"Naru!!" She screamed waving frantically she started to run towards him. When she got next to him she leaned down panting from the exertion. Then she looked up at him a big grin on her face. "Am I glad to see you! Where are we?"

He looked at her sad. "We are in between. Neither dead nor really alive. I am guessing what is keeping us from passing is the real Naru. My connection to him and your love for him." Mai looked surprised. "The real Naru?"

He grinned mischievously "Let's just say that the two of us are like two peas in a pod! Twins you might say."

"Oh … ok." Mai faltered a little confused.

"Naru? That is you name right?"

"No Mai it is actually Gene." He said this gently.

"Oh…" Mai looked distressed. "I liked having Naru in my dreams…" She blushed when she realized what she had said. "I mean I guess it was you, not him, but I thought it was him and liked… I mean …" She slapped her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment

"It is ok; I have known for along time you feelings for my look-alike Naru. It was those feelings that have allowed me to stay as your teacher, because we both love him and want to help him."

"Really?!"

"Yes, but when you wake up and you will wake up, you won't remember this conversation."

"Why not?!"

"Because you are too close to actual death. You soul will work to save you the anguish of this knowledge and this memory will leave."

"That's too bad, I feel as though I need to know you, as Gene."

"No Mai, we are never supposed to be more than teacher and student."

"Oh…"

Gene looked around. Then grinned at Mai with such a smile that she would have questioned if it was Naru anyways and then said. "I know how we can get out of here."

"Yes where you go I go and I can make Naru expand a large amount of surprised and useful energy."

"Really!?"

"Yes just answer my question. Do you love Naru?"

Mai turned red and mumbled. "No Mai you have to say it out loud."

"Yes, I love Naru!" Her words echoed in the white void much much louder than what she had wanted it to be.

Suddenly the white void was shot through with yellows and bright pinks. Wind started to blow. Mai glance around alarmed. "What is happening?" She yelled over the wind.

Gene spread his arms out welcoming the wind, power and familiar feel of Naru, He laughed delighted. "I think he heard you!"

"WHAT!" The wind picked up and then blew them away.

****************************************************

After sitting for the fifth day at Mai's side Naru was tired. Exhausted. He had been slowly giving power to Mai in a stream that was exhausting to keep up and at only a small amount. He has ever been one for large amounts and a small dosage was difficult to keep it at. Lin had tried to take his place at one point but had had no effect. For some reason he wasn't able to connect with Mai at the levels that Naru could. Suddenly Mai started to mumble. They quickly brought the nurses in to get the ventilator out of her mouth. She kept mumbling and everyone who had been sitting a vigil started to get very excited. And then very clearly she said "Yes, I love Naru!"

Naru couldn't help himself as tired as he was, his power surged in direct proportion to the blush that faintly stained his surprised face and the power jolted in to Mai, making her entire body jerk. He tried to jerk his hand away and ended up sending another jolt.

Mai sat up gasping, she moaned put her hand to her head and wilted back to the bed stars in her eyes.

"Mai!" Most everyone exclaimed. (Come one Naru, Lin and Masako just don't get worked up like that.)

"Hi." Mai croaked. Ayako came up to her and smoothed the hair from her forehead, and helped her drink some water from a straw. "How are you feeling?" She asked gently.

"Tired…" She mumbled and her head fell limp again. But it was true sleep this time. Naru cautiously removed his hand from hers. Mai shifted and turned to sleep on her side her hands now up by her face clasped. Naru studied her for a moment and then looked around the room. Everyone was looking at him with a smirk, except Masako, she looked slightly sick.

He got up and left the room, not even bothering to address that comment from Mai.

*************************************************************

A week later, Mai was back in the office and everyone was sitting around excited about her finally getting out of the hospital. Lin had helped her into the office and Naru has actually given HER a cup of tea.

Her face was thin and she had slept most of the week in the hospital away waking only to eat and make a shaky trip to the bathroom. Extreme exhaustion, the doctors had told SPR that if she didn't sleep now it was a high possibility she could slip back into the coma and die.

Everyone was excited to see her and asked her many questions. "How are you feeling? What do you remember?!" The last question was shouted out by Bou-san. A smirk was across his face and he kept glancing at a still Naru. Mai was confused but gamely answered.

"Well…ummm"

"Yes! Yes! What is it?" Bou-san seemed terribly excited for some reason.

"Pain."

Bou-san face fell, and then looked worried. Everyone else looked upset for her. The sight of her pain filled face as a white light was pulled from her body flashed in their minds.

"I just remember last a pain so deep it felt as though my heart was being ripped from my body." Her face was still. She had already accepted the memory.

"Oh I am so sorry Mai!"

"It is ok. It is just a memory now. The pain has been gone for days." Everyone smiled at her and started to talk of other things.

Lin leaned into Naru, "Bet you wished she actually remembered that confession."

Naru looked at him and then dismissed him with a sniff and looked away.


End file.
